


Don't You Look Back

by lovingme_lovingyeun



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: #strainedlove, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingme_lovingyeun/pseuds/lovingme_lovingyeun
Summary: You've been with Rick's group since Atlanta. You've been through everything with them. You've lost people, you fought the Governor, you left people behind, you've left places behind, you've made sacrifices and changed for the better so many times. Now, you're fighting Negan and his Saviours. When they finally catch up with you, Negan notices you and makes a deal. If you go with him, he won't kill any of your friends. Automatically you refuse and he kills Abraham. You say yes and he takes you away. But you were by Glenn, if you hadn't moved, Glenn wouldn't be dead. Or so you thought...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction. Welcome to Chapter 1! I really hope you enjoy it, I don't know how often I'll update it as I have my exams coming in a few weeks. So please be patient with me! Leave me requests as well as any criticisms in the comments. Thank you reading. I love you already!

“You're a fucking monster, Negan!” I shouted angrily. “You're a monster. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!” I banged on his chest with tightly rolled fists ferociously. The anger was bubbling up inside me, breaking at the walls of my brain and fizzing out suddenly. My anger mixed with pain and regret, trying to break free and escape boundless and bare. If I hadn't left, if I hadn't gone, they might still be here. If I had just been there where he was kneeling, it would be me and not him; this wouldn't have happened. They'd still be here, smiling and looking to our fight with the same courage they always had, even in death. 

“Stop, baby. Please. You don't hate me, I know you don't. You fucking love me.” Negan retorted. I snorted. He tried to grasp at me, trying to pull me closer to his chest. I pulled away coldly. “I don't love you, I can’t stand you. I can't even look at you now. Stay the fuck away from me.” “Please, don't make me angry. You don't know what I'm capable of.” He stated.“Oh, I do. That's why I'm getting the hell out of this shithole.” 

I tug myself away from him, pulling out of this blissful, blinding haze I was surrounded by. I can't look at this man the same way anymore, I knew he had issues. I knew he had problems. I knew he'd done things, things he probably didn't even regret or feel remorse over. But I also knew what he could do. But I didn't know he would kill my friends and take me away to live with him and his endless amount of staff and crew. We didn't know what he could do before this. We thought we were bigger than this. We are, we’re miles better than these people but we thought they were nothing. We thought they were harmless, we thought they were all talk and no game. Now we know they aren't that. They're much scarier than that. They're frightening. And why would I want to be with someone who frightens me? I stumble to the door, tears in my eyes with a heavy heart. I break open the door and fling myself out into the dark corridor.

I run and I just keep running and I don't even stop. I notice one of the bikes is gone as I break out onto the foreground. I kick something as I'm running and I look down to see Joe on the floor, he's motionless and face down, blood is everywhere. Tears stream down my face, Joe was a good guy. I stop suddenly as I get to a bike and realise something. Daryl was here. A bike is gone, he must have escaped somehow. I smile to myself. I see his men everywhere but no one stops me. Negan loves me and he lets me go out by myself, they probably think I'm going for a run, but they don't know I'm not coming back and they'll get shit for it once they realise they have made a huge mistake. I don't want that to happen but that's not my problem right now. I just have to get out of here. He thinks I'll die out there, he thinks I can't handle myself but he's wrong. I survived this long. I'll survive longer. 

I jump onto one of the motorbikes and start it up the keys are still in the ignition. The bike starts roaring and I reverse out of the space. Quickly, I speed off through the dusty road, and reach the fence. The gate is wrenched open by 3 men I don't know, and I rush out into the open air.  
“Y/N!” I hear Dwight yelling my name, but I just keep going, without looking back. If he needs me, he'll come looking for me. That's his job anyway. He needs a new job.


End file.
